


Let's Tell It How It Is, And How It Could Be

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: I Like It Like That [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5717500">‘Til I’m Screamin’ For More</a>, where the boys deal with the repercussions of their actions from the night before. </p>
<p>(title comes from the song "Let's Talk About Sex" by Salt-N-Pepa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Tell It How It Is, And How It Could Be

Kurt’s head is pounding, and the bright sunlight shining in face isn’t helping any. He tries to roll over to block the light, but something ( _or someone_ ) is holding him in place. He’s not awake enough to understand what it is so he keeps trying to move, and shield himself from the sun.

“Stop squirming. I’m trying to sleep,” says the voice next to him.

“Blaine?” he replies, confusedly. It takes a moment, but suddenly Kurt remembers everything that happened last night. How he and Blaine got drunk off cheap wine, how they started talking about sex and all the things that turn them on, how they ended up blowing each other on the couch before they moved the party to Blaine’s bedroom and had several rounds of the hottest sex Kurt has ever had in his life. He takes a chance and cracks his eyes open, only to confirm that both he and Blaine are completely naked in Blaine’s bed. “Fuck! You mean, that wasn’t a dream?”

Blaine groans at the volume of Kurt’s voice. “Considering how sore my head and ass are, I’m gonna go with ‘no’. Now hush. I wanna sleep some more.” Blaine tightens his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulls him closer before quickly falling back asleep.

Kurt closes his eyes, pulls the blanket up over his head to block the sunlight, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

When Kurt awakens several hours later the pounding in his head has lessened to a dull thud. He registers 3 things right away. One, there are soft lips pressed against the back of his neck. Two, Blaine’s hard dick is grinding against his ass. And three, Kurt’s got a raging hard-on.

Kurt can’t help but grind his ass backwards against Blaine’s cock, moaning at the sensation. “Mmm, good morning,” Blaine says, sleepily. Blaine slides his hand down off of Kurt’s waist and wraps it around his erection. He strokes Kurt in a slow, loose grip, until Kurt can’t stand it anymore.

“Blaine, please don’t tease,” Kurt begs as he continues grinding his ass against Blaine.

Blaine rolls Kurt over so he’s now lying on top of Blaine. He’s grabbing Kurt’s ass, pulling him down, so they are grinding their cocks together, rutting against each other. Blaine cranes his neck up to reach Kurt’s lips with his own, taking one hand off Kurt’s ass to cup the back of his head, in order to deepen the kiss.

When Kurt breaks the kiss for air, Blaine moans and pants against his lips, “I couldn’t stop thinking about last night. That was so hot, Kurt. Been waiting for you to wake up to do this again,” he tells him.

Kurt surges forward to kiss Blaine again. Blaine slides his hand from Kurt’s head, down his back, and around his hip, and grabs both of their erections together. He jerks them both quickly, as they continue making out. Soon, both of them are shooting cum all over Blaine’s hand and stomach.

Kurt collapses on top of him, heedless of the mess, and Blaine just wraps his arms around Kurt to keep him there. “I think I might be slightly addicted to having sex with you,” Kurt announces.

Blaine laughs and pecks Kurt on the lips. “I’m not complaining,” he replies. The smile falls off his face and he suddenly becomes very serious. “But we do have to talk about this too.”

Kurt sighs heavily, rolling off of Blaine and onto the bed beside him. “I know. Can this conversation wait until after I’ve showered though?” he pouts.

“Sure. Just let me go take a piss and then the bathroom is all yours. I’ll make us some breakfast while you’re in there.”

Kurt smiles at him, “You’re the best! No wonder you’re my best friend.”

Blaine gets up, grabs a t-shirt and boxers out of his dresser, and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

Kurt searches the room for a moment, before remembering his clothes are scattered around Blaine’s living room. He spots Blaine’s robe hanging on the closet door and quickly puts it on as he heads out of the bedroom. Once he gathers his clothes and the emergency travel kit he keeps in his messenger bag, he takes off for the vacated bathroom for a much needed shower.

\---

Blaine is plating up their breakfast when Kurt enters the kitchen. He hands Kurt a mug and tells to take a seat at the breakfast bar.

“Mmm, coffee,” Kurt moans, bringing the mug up to his face to inhale the scent.

Blaine brings their food over and sets a plate in front of Kurt, then takes the seat on the opposite side of the bar, directly across from him. He hisses as he sits down and tries to find a comfortable position.

Kurt’s biting his bottom lip, “Still sore?” he asks, worriedly.

Blaine chuckles out a response, “Kurt, with how hard we fucked last night, I think I’m going to be sore for a few _days_. But don’t worry. I actually kinda like it.”

Kurt looks surprised, “You do?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nods. “It’s a constant reminder of the amazing sex we had. I don’t know about you, but I _really_ enjoyed it; which is why we have to talk. Because I need to know if this was a one-time thing? Or if there is more to it?”

“Do you want it to be a one-time thing?” Kurt asks nervously.

“No. Kurt, you fucked my brains out last night. It wasn’t just _good sex_. It was mind-blowing, earth-shattering, life-changing, _phenomenal sex_ ,” Blaine tells him. He can see the look of relief on Kurt’s face. “I can honestly say that was the _best_ sex I’ve _ever_ had. This morning was pretty great too, and I would really, _really_ like to continue this.”

Kurt smiles at him and replies softly, “Me too.”

“Good,” Blaine says. “So, I guess now the question is: are we going to keep this as a casual friends-with-benefits type of thing? Or do we move into boyfriend territory? There are positives and negatives to each of them. Not to mention, what it might do to our friendship. Above all, you are my best friend; and I never want that to change. I care about you way too much to lose you in any way. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He said, sincerely.

“You’re my best friend too, Blaine. You know that. As for where to go from here… well, I think I’d be ok with either option. Though, I _might_ be leaning more towards option number two. Do you know what you want to do? Like I said, I think I’d be fine either way,” Kurt replied, trying to sound coy.

“If either option is good with you, then I should probably ask,” Blaine takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Absolutely! On one condition,” he smirks. “Tell me more about this ‘life-changing’ sex you had,” he says, using air-quotes. “I want to hear all about what made it so special to you.”

Blaine laughs loudly and leans over the breakfast bar to kiss Kurt. “Of course. First thing you should know, the guy was super-hot! I mean, I’ve always known he was gorgeous, but I’ve just never had the urge to sleep with him ‘til yesterday,” he begins.

“What changed your mind?”

“Hearing you talk about sex; the way you described everything. It was like I could picture it all happening to me. And I just wanted it so much. I almost lost my mind when you asked me to jerk off for you. Then you were jerking off in front of me and asking me to blow you. Fuck, Kurt. That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. What about you? What made you ask me to do that?”

“Honestly?” Kurt asks. “I sort of turned myself on while talking to you. Then I saw you touching yourself through your jeans, and I wanted to be a part of it. You said you wanted to jerk off, so I let you know I was ok with it. That image, of you with your dick out, stroking yourself, combined with how turned on I already was, not to mention all the alcohol I had drank, well…” he shrugs. “As I was blowing you, I thought about what you had said; that you wanted to know what my cock in your ass felt like. Suddenly, I wanted that too.”

Blaine continues when Kurt stops talking, “Which brings us to my bedroom, where we had another three rounds of incredible sex,” he winks at Kurt. “Seriously, though, you want to know what made it so special? That was the most intense, passionate sex I’ve ever had. I’ve never been penetrated so deeply before. I felt so full, so complete.

“And the way you were licking and biting my nipples, while pulling my hair, and thrusting up into my ass as I bounced on your cock. Fuck! Talk about sensory overload. That was literally the first time a guy has _ever_ made me cum without once touching my dick. And, as if that wasn’t hot enough, you flipped us over, without removing your cock from my ass, and continued thrusting into me as lay there totally spent; just _using_ my ass to get yourself off.

“You just kept pounding into me, even after the over-sensitivity became painful. But at the same time, it felt _amazing_! And when you finally came, I could feel your cock pulsating in my ass. The look on your face as you released into me, I had never seen anything as sexy as that before. I’m pretty sure that if I hadn’t just cum, I would have been instantly hard, because it was so fucking hot.”

“Wow,” Kurt said, breathlessly.

Blaine smirked at him, “Wow, indeed. Although, I have to say, one of the highlights of last night was when you allowed me to eat out your ass. Oh my god! Your reactions! The way you just fell apart and started screaming! Fuck! I probably could have cum just from listening to you. None of the guys I’ve ever been with have allowed me to do that before. So the fact that not only did you allow it, but you enjoyed it, I can’t even begin to tell you how much that means to me.

“I especially like how it got you so turned on you practically demanded for me to get on all fours so you could fuck the shit out of me. Honestly, it’s a good thing there isn’t another apartment on the other side of my bedroom wall with the way my headboard kept slamming into it from how hard you were fucking me,” Blaine said, teasingly.

Kurt looked at Blaine with dark, lust-blown eyes. He licked his lips, walked around to the other side of the breakfast bar, grabbed a handful of Blaine’s t-shirt and pulled him close. “I still have one condom left. And since you apparently enjoy being sore, you won’t mind if I fuck you into the mattress, right? Because I am so fucking hard right now; and it’s all your fault. So that perky little ass of yours is gonna pay.”

“Oh god, yes please! Fuck me! Please fuck me!” Blaine exclaimed, as Kurt practically dragged him down the hall to the bedroom.

\---

Once they reached the bedroom both boys quickly shed their clothing. Kurt steered Blaine toward the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards onto it. Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt down on top of him, leaning up to kiss him. The kiss was deep and sloppy, as they scooted further up the bed towards the headboard.

Blaine broke the kiss and started trailing his lips across Kurt’s face and down his neck. While Blaine’s mouth was exploring the expanse of skin in front of him, the boys rutted together. Kurt let out a loud moan when Blaine found the spot on Kurt’s jaw, just under his left ear. He concentrated on that spot, biting and sucking the skin, loving the sounds that Kurt was making.

“Blaine! Oh, fuck!” Kurt screamed, grinding his hips down harder onto Blaine’s cock. He reached out towards the nightstand to grab the lube, and quickly poured out a generous amount into his hand. He wasted no time before shoving two fingers deep into Blaine’s still reddened hole.

“Fuck! Yes! More, Kurt. Please, more,” Blaine begged.

Kurt continued to stretching him for a few moments before finally adding a third finger. He wanted to tease Blaine a little, but he was too turned on to wait any longer. As soon as he deemed Blaine to be stretched enough, he rolled the condom on, and lubed up his cock. Kurt hiked Blaine’s legs up onto his shoulders, lined up his cock and started to slowly press inside.

“Oh my god! How the hell are you are still so fucking tight? Fuck!” Kurt hollered.

“It’s not my fault you have such a huge dick. My ass just isn’t used to a cock as big as yours. Come on Kurt, faster, please. I can take it.” Blaine whined.

Kurt pushed the rest of the way in on one quick thrust. He paused for a moment to allow Blaine to adjust.

Blaine let out a deep breath, “Move. Please move.”

Kurt slowly pulled out, so just the tip of his cock was still inside Blaine, before quickly thrusting back in at a rapid pace, causing Blaine to scream out in pleasure. “Yes! Just like that, baby! Fuck, you feel so good!” Blaine wailed. He grabbed Kurt’s ass and started trying to push Kurt in deeper.

Kurt adjusted his angle, so that Blaine was practically bent in half, and started thrusting faster and harder. His thrusts were becoming erratic, indicating his approaching orgasm. Kurt was grunting and moaning with every thrust.

“ **THERE**! Right there! Oh my god! Fuck, Kurt, I’m gonna cum, baby,” Blaine suddenly screamed, before he came all over his chest and stomach. Kurt following behind after another couple of thrusts. He lowered Blaine’s legs back down onto the mattress and carefully pulled out. He tied up the condom and tossed it into the bin next to the bed, while Blaine grabbed the package of baby wipes from his nightstand to clean them up.

“Wow. That was incredible. I am so fucking glad my parents had this placed soundproofed when I moved in, or I think my neighbors might actually kill me,” Blaine laughed.

They laid in peaceful silence for a few moments just cuddling and kissing lazily, before Blaine spoke up again, “I really need to get up and shower. I feel disgusting. Unfortunately, I don’t think I can move just yet.”

“Well, if you lay here and cuddle me while I take a quick nap, I’ll join you in the shower later and blow you,” Kurt said, yawning.

Blaine snuggled deeper into Kurt’s side. “How can I say no to that?” he replied.

Both boys were asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: There is a part 3 in the works. Not sure when it will get posted though!


End file.
